


Kihívás

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Vajon meddig menne el Edward egy kis izgalomért?





	Kihívás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449681) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri). 



_**Kihívás by TheCrystal** _

A levegő vértől bűzlött. Ma este korábban már szarvas darabokat hagytam az erdőből kifelé. Ez egy olyan trükk volt, amit azért tanultam, hogy… nos, nem kell tudnod, hogy mit miért csinálok. A vér nehezebbé tette az alakváltónak, hogy kiszagoljon. Ez az alakváltó egész jó volt, nem ment a szarvashús után. Azon volt, hogy elkapjon. Helyes! Szeretem, mikor küzdenek. Hallottam, ahogy mögöttem az ágakat törte, nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy megpróbáljon meglepni. Valószínűleg úgy döntött, hogy gyorsan és fájdalommentesen fog elintézni. Kegyelem a gyengéknek. Négy yardra volt, és közeledett.

Egy pillanattal később már a jobbomon volt, és próbált megragadni. Annyira gyors volt, hogy majdnem sikerült a karmaival megkarcolnia. Az a képessége, hogy képes volt a testének csak bizonyos részeit átváltoztatni, biztosította, hogy valóban olyan erőteljes, mint gondoltam. A kihívás hozza elő az igazi erőt! Előre vetődtem, majd előhúztam a kabátomból a lefűrészelt csövű puskát. Elég körülményes a futás ezzel a fajta fegyverrel, de akkora károkozásra képes, hogy megéri magammal hozni. Minél kevesebb marad a testből, annál kevesebbet kell eltemetnem. Általában szeretek a megbízásaimnak egy kis esélyt adni, vagy „játszani velük”, hogy egy régi ismerőst idézzek. De ez a fickó egy kicsit korábban, este a bárban seggfejnek nevezett, és hát ezt nem tudom lenyelni. Egyébként is, kissé ingerültebbé válok, ha már egy ideje nem volt részem egy jó gyilkolásban. És az sem sokat segített rajta, hogy valaki jól megfizetett azért, hogy holtan lássa.

A teste egy puffanással ért földet, ami keresztülvisszhangzott a néma erdőn. Mindig elcsodálkoztam rajta, hogy milyen érdekes, hogy csendessé válik minden, mikor alakváltókat hozok ki ide vadászni. Olyan, mintha az állatok tudnák, hogy mi fog történni. Nevetséges! Kissé filozofikussá válok ölés után.

Nem élvezzem a vadászatot, nem ezért hozom ki ide az alakváltókat. Hanem azért, mert azt akarom, hogy vadásszanak rám. Olyan környezetbe helyezem őket, ahol náluk az előny. Az, hogy hátrányban vagyok, rákényszerít, hogy harcoljak az életemért; jelenleg a világom az efféle erő tesztelése körül forog. Nincs több lövöldözés a távolból, az túl könnyű. Túl gyáva.

Túl rég óta vagyok Halál, muszáj megismernem a félelmet. Már arra sem emlékszem, hogy milyen érzés a túlélésért ölni. Hiányzik a saját félelmem íze!

Megrázom a fejem, és a lyukba húzom a testet. A múltbéli tapasztalatok megtanítottak arra, hogy még mielőtt ölnék, megássam a sírt. Lenyűgöző, hogy milyen kimerítő tud lenni egy alakváltó megölése.

Nem számít, hogyan kezdtem. Hogy hogyan fogom végezni, az még kevésbé, habár elég gyanús, hogy egy alacsony, rossz természettel megáldott kis nekrofil kezétől fogok majd találkozni a halálommal. Ami most számított az az, hogy el kell rejtenem a testet. Majd hazamenni, játszani a mostohagyerekeimmel, és megkefélni a feleségem. Jó életem van.

Az alakváltó megölte, nem, megette (és igen, ez hatalmas különbség) egy üzleti iparmágnás egyetlen fiát. Rossz húzás. Kijátszotta a helyi rendőrséget, és apu bármi áron bosszút akart. A legjobbat akarta, így felkért engem. Jobban szeretem én kiválasztani a munkámat, de egymillió egy holttestért... Hogy a pokolba utasíthatnék el egy gyászoló apát? Gondolnom kell a gyerekek jövőjére is, hát nem? Az egyetem nem lesz olcsóbb.

A hazaút hosszú volt, de a gondolataim megfelelő társaságul szolgáltak. Ez az alakváltó lehet, hogy törvényen kívüli volt, de megvolt benne az az erő és vadászképesség, mint bármelyik Ulfrikban. És mindezzel együtt sem volt kihívás. Francba! Most találnom kell valami mást!

Hallottam egy pletykát, miszerint minden Tanácstagnak vérdíj van a fején. Habár azokkal nem lenne probléma. A vámpírokat könnyű elkapni, ha egyszer rájöttél a technikájára. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy abból, amennyit a vámpírpolitikából láttam, ha kinyírom a tanácsot, az csak azoknak a vérszívó gazembereknek a javát szolgálná. És arra nincs szükségünk, ugye?

Az alakváltók mostanra nyilvánvalóan gyerekjátékok. Az a titok, hogy sose hagyd, hogy megérintsenek. Nem egy könnyű cél, de megoldottam és végül tökéletesítettem ezt a képességet.

Időnként egy igazi rosszfiú is feltűnik a színen. Mint az, amelyiknél Anita is besegített Albuquerque-nél. Legyünk sportszerűek, azt ő ölte meg, nekem csak pár kemény halandó jutott, nagy fegyverekkel (kemény, halandó mérce szerint, a halandókat könnyű megölni, csak meg kell állítani a szívüket). A sóhaj, ami lehagyta a számat, egészen levertnek hangzott a szinte néma autóban. A gumik surrogása az úton megnyugtató volt, sokkal tisztábban tudtam gondolkozni tőle.

Anita. Az egyetlen, aki képes lenne megadni számomra azt a vadászatot, amit megérdemlek. Ez így igaz. Megérdemlek! Párszor megmentettem a világot, amivel egy egész jó kis életet alakítottam ki magamnak. Rászolgáltam egy vadászatra, ami felér a tehetségemhez, amit tökélyre fejlesztetem. Istenem, akarom őt! Nem szexre, habár a vágy hasonló volt. Anita sosem dugna velem, és nem is hagynám neki. Ez a mi kapcsolatunk egyik kőbevésett határa. Mindig a vonalon belül kell maradnunk! Anita egy másfajta típusú kihívás volt, egy újabb képesség, aminek mesterévé váltam. Csak a megfelelő dolgot kell mondanom ahhoz, hogy azt a reakciót kapjam, amit akarok. A harag volt a legkönnyebb. A düh erőt ad neki, szóval az kerül leghamarabb felszínre. A többi érzelem nagyrészéhezhez időt kell adnom neki, hogy felfogja, hogy mi történik. Lassan szokta felismerni, hogy mit érez. Habár a többi érzelem nem számít.

A dühe gyönyörű volt! Fájdalommal, vérrel és gyakran halállal juttatta kifejezésre. Mikor láttam, ahogy keresztüldöfte azt a kardot Nikolaoson, az lenyűgöző volt. Túl kellett tennie magát azon a gondolaton, hogy egy olyan vámpírt öl meg, aki 13 évesnek látszik. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy büszke szülő az érettségi napján! Akkor már tudtam, hogy valódi lehetőségek rejlenek benne.

Akartam őt! Azt akartam, hogy keressen engem. Hogy megtaláljon. Majd elérje, hogy tényleg harcolnom kelljen. Küzdenem az életemért. Hogy minden tudásomat és tehetségemet használjam.

De ez nem volt lehetséges. Az ő különös módján, szeretett engem. Ez ijesztő volt. Sosem kerülnék közel senkihez, aki olyan veszélyes, mint én. És tudni azt, hogy gondja lenne azzal, hogy lerobbantsa fejem, mert törődik velem, különös gondolat volt. Oh, nem hezitálna, de reggel rosszul érezné magát miatta. Olyasmi érzés lenne, mint egy egyéjszakás kaland. Végül megölném őt, de azt el kell ismernem, hogy miután megtettem, hiányozna, hogy a megöléséről a fantáziáljak. Az embernek mindig szüksége van valamire, ami után vágyakozhat.

Habár Anitát rá kéne venni, ha azt akarnám, hogy vadásszon rám. Mikor azt mondtam, ő olyan rossz, mint én, komolyan gondoltam. Ő volt a legközelebb álló dolog egy szörnyeteghez, akivel kapcsolatom volt. Berágna, ha csak úgy elkezdenék embereket ölni, de nem jönne utánam azért, hogy megtaláljon. Feltételezné, hogy megvolt rá az okom. Sosem jó feltételezni. Telefonálna, hogy meghallgassa a történetet, de meglepődött lenne, vagy ami még fontosabb, nem lenne dühös. Nagyon rossznak kell lennie annak, amit teszek, hogy vadászni kezdjen rám.

Talán megölhetném az egyik szex cicáját. Az elég lenne ahhoz, hogy felbőszítsem. Látni Jean-Claude szívét a kezemben biztosan elégedettséggel töltene el… egy darabig. Ezúttal a gyönyörtől sóhajtottam. Habár a Kárhozottak Cirkusza egy erődítmény volt. De nem jelentene problémát az én képességeimmel. Szimplán csak elvesztettem az érdeklődésem a lövöldözés iránt. Egy az egy ellen sokkal kielégítőbb. Kettő vagy három az egy ellen is jó móka, de nem száz. Megcsinálhatnám gerilla taktikával, könnyű lenne. De nézni valakit, ahogy felrobban, nyilvánvaló okokból egészen más, mint kitépni az illető szívét.

Sok időt vett igénybe, hogy kitaláljam a tökéletes gyilkosságot, amivel felbőszíthetem Anitát. Ez az egy gyilkosság (lehet, hogy több is lesz, mint egy) majdnem olyan fontos lesz, mint Anita megölése. Ez lesz az első dominó. Ha ezt az egyet elcseszem, semmi sem fog történni. Tökéletesnek kell lennie!

Ezt a gondolatmenetet félre kell tennem későbbre. Hazaértem. Ideje, hogy a rendes kis halandót játsszam.

Besétáltam az ajtón, és csokidarabos süti illatát éreztem. A kedvencem!

Donna volt a legkönnyebb. A hangtompító már a pisztolyon volt, már mielőtt beértem a konyhába. Az utolsó kifejezés az arcán az öröm volt, amikor meglátott.

Peter házi feladatot csinált. Nem tűnt meglepettnek, mikor meglátta a fegyvert. Beletörődni a végzetbe undorító. Megkönnyítette nekem.

Becca aludt.

Kifelé menet felkaptam egy sütit.

A házi készítésű töltényeimet használtam. Ez könnyen nyomon követhető. Most már csak annyit kell tennem, hogy várok rá!


End file.
